


In the Moonlight

by i_like_my_eggs_benedict



Series: OtaYuri A/B/O Series [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Established Relationship, M/M, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Otabek is into it, Overstimulation, Riding, Topping from the Bottom, Yuri gets what he wants, dominant yuri, porn with fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 12:19:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9123349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_like_my_eggs_benedict/pseuds/i_like_my_eggs_benedict
Summary: This is a sequel to my A/B/O fic, "You're Worth It", but it can absolutely be read as a standalone. It's a lot shorter than the original. I got a few requests for a follow-up to the first fic, so here it is!Find me at victuuri-oturi on Tumblr, where I take writing prompts and share fan art!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Boy, that was steamy. I had to take frequent breaks, so it took a while longer to write than I expected but oh well. Here we are.
> 
> Enjoy friends!

Yuri looked at himself in the mirror with a critical eye. He had bathed an hour ago, his hair still slightly damp but falling against his neck in a way that he liked. He felt clean and fresh. He looked over his smooth pale skin and ran his fingertips along his completely naked body. He followed their trail and shuddered when he even got close to a spot that was sensitive. He felt like a white canvas ready to be painted on.

 

He took a deep breath, then wandered into his bedroom that Otabek was waiting in, knowing the alpha was simply expecting to go to sleep after Yuri returned from the bathroom. He felt plush carpet in between his bare toes, and curled them out of nerves. Otabek was turned over staring at his phone, not noticing his completely naked boyfriend standing in the doorway. That’s fine, Yuri thought with determination. He’ll notice soon enough.

 

He walked confidently over to the bed, pulling away the sheets and kneeling on the edge, waiting patiently for Otabek to look at him.

 

Otabek felt the bed dip and started talking. “When do you want me to set the alarm for? I know it’s our day off but we shuuuuhhh…” His words died on his tongue as his eyes met Yuri and his body on full display.

 

Yuri tried not to let himself feel embarrassed. He was already completely hard from thinking about his plan by himself in the bathroom. He really did want this to happen, and he wasn’t going to let himself be his own obstacle in getting what he wanted. Instead he focused on spreading his legs just slightly in invitation and didn’t miss how Otabek’s eyes zeroed in on it. Yuri had nothing to be embarrassed about after all. On more than one occasion Otabek had practically waxed poetic about how Yuri’s body looked in the moonlight, and now the light was illuminating his entire figure perfectly.

 

Yuri took advantage of Otabek’s momentary shock and moved into his space to remove the phone from his grasp and set it aside. “I know it’s our day off tomorrow, Beka. That’s why I have something different in mind for tonight.”

 

It seemed like Otabek couldn’t stay stagnant after that, and like a magnet his hands gravitated towards Yuri’s body. They skimmed his waist, back, shoulders, legs, and Yuri took a moment to appreciate the feeling of his alpha’s large hands all over him for this brief second. He let Otabek have his short fill of nuzzling Yuri’s neck, seeking out his scent, before he pushed Otabek by the center of his chest back onto the bed.

 

Otabek looked momentarily dumbfounded, and Yuri took slight pleasure in it. Yuri had never been this forward in bed for the brief and recent time since they had become lovers, too awkward and embarrassed to take the lead, but he secretly really wanted to. He had just needed to come at it on his own terms.

 

“You’re going to fuck me, Beka,” Yuri said softly. He felt Otabek’s heart start hammering beneath the fingertips. “But you’re not allowed to touch me. Not unless I say so.”

 

He actually heard Otabek’s breath leave his body.

 

Yuri straddled Otabek and leaned over into his neck to smell him. Otabek wasn’t holding back and Yuri could smell the pure arousal emanating from him, in turn making him slick between his legs. Yuri moaned gently. “You’re going to listen to me, Beka, yes?”

 

He felt Otabek nod.

 

“Good. Take off your shirt.”

 

Yuri leaned back to give Otabek room. As he rushed to strip himself of his night shirt, Yuri tasked himself with pulling Otabek’s boxers all the way down his legs. He saw that Otabek was already half-hard, and felt his confidence and resolve grow. Otabek had gotten rid of his shirt and was staring with wild, excited eyes down at Yuri. All it took was a few strokes and Yuri acting as if he was about to take Otabek in his mouth to get Otabek completely hard. He grunted in frustration when Yuri reached behind himself to start fingering his hole instead.

 

Otabek reached to help prepare Yuri, but Yuri removed both of his hands to pin them to the bed.

 

“Did I say you could touch me?”

 

Otabek shook his head.

 

Yuri didn’t say anything, he just gently let go of Otabek’s wrists (which stayed where they were) and moved his cock against Otabek’s slightly in a small apology. That was the first time Yuri ever heard Otabek actually _whine_. He was forced to simply observe as Yuri fingered and touched himself above Otabek for what felt like an eternity for him. Yuri even moaned louder and took longer than need be just to watch the slow breakdown into desperation appear on Otabek’s face. It was even more satisfying than Yuri had imagined. He always felt that way under Otabek’s touch and especially when he was inside of him. He wanted Otabek to feel that too. More importantly, he wanted to be the one that made Otabek feel that.

 

He lubricated Otabek’s cock with his own slick, and observed with no small amount of joy that the hands by Otabek’s sides twitched. Yuri bit his lip as he lined Otabek’s cock up, and then slowly lowered himself down.

 

Otabek immediately arched his head back against the pillows, releasing a satisfying growl that Yuri felt where he had a hand steadying himself against his chest. Otabek didn’t slide in as smoothly as when Yuri was in heat, but Yuri would be lying if he said he didn’t live for the friction it provided him. He felt all of Otabek with more intensity, and most importantly he felt Otabek’s full width. He _really_ liked the feeling of being full and stretched, and his alpha’s cock did it just right.

 

Yuri could tell he wasn’t going to last long – not after fingering himself, already having been hard even before they had started, and himself being in such a dominant position – so he took it really slow. He could see it was also mild torture for Otabek, so that was an extra bonus. Otabek was very aware by now that Yuri loved fucking slow. It gave him an orgasm like no other – the kind that built and built until it crashed over your body like a wave. There was nothing like it for Yuri. And Yuri was prepared to take advantage of this little idea of his, so he didn’t feel too bad for Otabek in the moment when he knew he was driving him crazy.

 

Sensing his impending climax, Yuri began speaking to Otabek and getting to his main point. “You want to mate me, don’t you Otabek?”

 

Yuri tried not to laugh when Otabek’s half-lidded eyes lazily made their way up to meet Yuri’s eyes. “What?”

 

Yuri hit his prostate and gasped. “I said, you want to mate me, don’t you?”

 

The moment Otabek processed his words it was very obvious as his eyes widened in surprise. “Yuri…we said we’d wait to talk about – “ Yuri tightened intentionally and Otabek winced, his hands twitching to touch Yuri again. “We were going to wait to talk about doing that.”

 

“We were going to, but we both know what we want don’t we?” Yuri sped up only slightly, clenching and making sure Otabek’s cock dragged across his prostate on every thrust. “I see you looking. All the time. At my neck. I’m not blind. I know when an alpha, beta, or even an omega looks at me. And I see you look at my neck every time it happens. Especially during sex, even now you glance at it – I don’t even think you realize half the times you do it. You’re jealous.”

 

“Yuri…” Otabek grunted, clenching his teeth. Yuri knew Otabek could feel him tightening around him, getting closer and closer. He also knew it wouldn’t be enough for Otabek to come.

 

“You want to bite it, don’t you? My neck. Mate me. Claim me as your own.”

 

“Yura, you – “

 

“It’s perfectly natural, to want more than just scenting to indicate that I’m no longer anyone’s to have. It’s not a possessive thing you have to be ashamed of, Beka. Especially when we know it’s going to happen eventually.”

 

“Yu—“

 

“I want you to mate me, Beka. I want you to mark me for good, I want to be yours. I want you to – Oh God, I’m coming!”

 

And Yuri came around Otabek’s cock, still grinding slowly up and down throughout the climax. He reached back to stabilize himself against Otabek’s legs just so he knew Otabek had a full view of him coming on his cock.

 

Yuri came back into focus to find Otabek still achingly hard inside of him, his fists clenching handfuls of sheets, and his breath coming out in low pants. The scent saturating the room was dizzying: the smell of a satisfied omega mingling with the frustration and arousal of an alpha an incredibly unique experience for Yuri. Yuri’s high-addled brain gave him a brief congratulation for completely taking Otabek apart before he placed his hands back on Otabek’s chest and began slowly thrusting again. Both of them groaned loudly into the otherwise quiet room.

 

“Yuri, no. You don’t have to – you’re sensitive after – “

 

“Shh,” Yuri hushed him. “I like being overstimulated.” Just to prove a point, he sped up the thrusts immensely, causing himself to cry out in pleasure. He really did like the feeling of still being touched right after coming. It was similar to the intense feeling and sensitivity of heats without the hazy, unclear frame of mind.

 

“Yuri, you’re-you’re twitching.”

 

Yuri bit his lip to hold back a moan. God, that was hot. He just kept speeding up. If the first orgasm was gentle like a wave, this one would be scorching like a flame. Yuri’s toes curled against the covers, his nails scraped against Otabek’s chest, and his breath came short as he felt himself get hard again almost ludicrously fast.

 

Otabek noticed and threw his head back. “ _Fuck_ , Yura.”

 

“Grab my ass,” Yuri said. It didn’t take too long for Otabek’s hazy brain to grasp onto that statement, his large hands flying to grab onto the one part of his lover he was allowed. “But don’t guide me.” Otabek’s eyes stared up wide at Yuri, like he was silently begging his master to give him more of the small taste he had been given. It was turning Yuri on something fearsome.

 

Yuri grasped onto the hair at the top of Otabek’s head. “You’re going to mate me, Beka. When I tell you.” Otabek immediately let out an animalistic growl, his back arching to get closer to Yuri’s body.

 

Yuri’s thighs were shaking, he was thrusting so fast and so hard. But he wasn’t stopping until they were absolutely finished. “God, your cock feels amazing.” He was getting close again, fast. Otabek’s nails dug into his skin, surely leaving dark marks, and Yuri reveled in it.

 

He tugged Otabek’s hair to pull him flush against him. They breathed heavily between each other, Yuri still setting a punishing pace and Otabek still entirely under his influence. Yuri took as deep a breath as he could manage, and aimed for his prostate every time as he tightened.

 

“Now, Beka. Mate me. Mark me. Now, now, – “ Yuri cried out as Otabek sank his teeth into the skin right below his Adam’s apple. He came instantly, over-sensitized and writhing on top of Otabek. As soon as he descended from his peak, he yanked Otabek’s head to the side and bit down on the crook of his neck above his collar bone. His reaction was identical. He pushed Yuri’s ass down onto his cock, as he emptied himself so deeply inside Yuri that the omega trembled in pleasure in his alpha’s arms with his teeth still grasping onto his skin.

 

Even after Otabek came down from his high, he clutched Yuri tightly to his chest as his body was still racked with aftershocks. Yuri loved it and thought it incredibly sweet and caring, but he also believed it was partly because it had been genuinely difficult for Otabek not to touch him throughout all of that. When he felt okay again, Yuri gently pulled off of Otabek and pushed them back down onto the bed where they could cuddle.

 

Yuri basked in their mingling scents which were still being released by both of their bodies. It was still an ever-changing smell that became more pleasantly layered the more Otabek and Yuri were together. Today, right now, in this moment, it had never smelled sweeter or more comforting to Yuri. After all, they were mates now.

 

“So,” Otabek said lowly after a while, softly carding his fingers through Yuri’s hair. “Where did that come from?” Yuri looked up at him. “Not that I’m complaining. Not in the slightest.”

 

Yuri felt himself blush in spite of his confidence that he shouldn’t be embarrassed about this in front of Otabek. Where did all the bravado from less than three minutes ago disappear to? “I kind of…really wanted to…dominate you? I like to feel in control I guess. And I also wanted to finally mate you. I figured…why not make it clear that it was something I genuinely wanted by being in the dominant role for once. I knew you’d be too careful and gentle about it, even if I told you I wanted you to mark me beforehand. Why not kill two birds with one stone, or whatever.”

 

Otabek gave Yuri a small smile that only grew bigger the longer he stumbled through his awkward explanation. “Well, mission accomplished, huh?”

 

Yuri laughed lightly, feeling like some weight in his chest was gone. “Yeah. Yeah, we’re really mates now.”

 

Otabek ran his fingers gently over the red marks on Yuri’s neck. “Yeah, we are.”

 

Yuri looked at the loving expression in Otabek’s eyes as he observed the mark and was suddenly overcome with emotions that he couldn’t even begin to express. He wanted to give this man everything in the world if it was possible.

 

“I love you, Otabek,” Yuri said suddenly. He usually wasn’t the first to say it, always being too awkward to take the initiative.

 

Otabek looked up at him in slight surprise, before practically melting himself into Yuri’s body. “I love you too, Yuri.”

 

Yuri smiled softly back at him, too tired to be embarrassed when a small tear escaped his eye. Otabek kissed the top of his head as he tucked Yuri underneath his chin. They both fell asleep quickly after being wrapped up in each other.

 

In the end, they completely forgot to set the alarm for the next morning, sleeping half their day off away. But even after eventually waking up, they still didn’t leave the bed all that much.

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi at victuuri-oturi on Tumblr! I share fan art and take writing prompts!


End file.
